Bourgeon Mall
Bourgeon Mall was a shopping mall located in Canton, New York. Opened in 1970 and closed on May 31, 2016 due to foreclosure and a massive rat infestation in the food court and the property is currently condemned. History Bourgeon Mall was developed by the Edward J. DeBartolo Corporation. The mall was named "Bourgen Mall" because the name of the street that the mall is on is named Bourgen Street. The mall's closure On December 31, 2015, the Disney Store at the mall closed due to the mall con no longer afford to keep it open. In January 2016, it was announced that the entire mall is going to close due to the mall being in debt since 2015. Some tenants started leaving the mall as early as December 2015. On May 31, 2016, the last of the tenants closed at Bourgen Mall and the mall closed for good. In late 2016, the Bourgeon Mall's property was purchased by The Pyramid Companies and the old Bourgeon Mall was demolished to make room for a new shopping mall named the Canton Galleria. Past tenants Anchor stores * Sears (1970-May 31, 2016) * JCPenney (1970-May 31, 2016) * Macy's (2006-May 31, 2016) * Kaufmann's (1990-2006; replaced with Macy's) * Sibley's (1970-1990; replaced with Kaufmann's) * Barnes & Noble (2006-April 2016) * Dillard's Other stores * The Disney Store (1990-December 31, 2015) (final sale was the "This Location is Closing. We're Blasting Off Sale") * Justice (2008-May 31, 2016) (final sale was the "So Long Style blowout sale.") * Aéropostale (1999-May 31, 2016) * P.S. from Aeropostale (2016-May 31, 2016) (inside Aeropostale) * Aesthetic Spa (2014-April 2016) * American Eagle Outfitters (2001-May 31, 2016) * Apple Store (2009-December 2015) * Banana Republic (2007-December 2015) * Brothers (2012-May 31, 2016) (final sale was the "Farewell Sale") * Bath & Body Works (2005-December 2015) * 77 Kids (2008-March 2016) * Bank of America (2004-May 31, 2016) * Foot Locker * Gap (2000-January 2016) (final sale was the "Good Buy Sale") * bareMinerals (2011-December 2015) * GNC (1986-May 31, 2016) (final sale was the "TBD") * XXI Forever (2007-May 31, 2016) * The Limited (1986-December 2015) * Limited Too (1992-2008; replaced with Justice) * Clare's (1999-May 31, 2016) * Buckle (1998-November 2015) * Cellairis (2011-May 31, 2016) * Charlotte Russe (2009-January 2016) * Champs Sports (1995-May 31, 2016) * Hot Topic (1995-May 1, 2016) * Spencer's (1985-May 31, 2016) * Express/'Express Men' (2006-December 2015) * Wet Seal (2005-December 2015) * Zales (2001-March 30, 2016) * Yankee Candle (1995-May 31, 2016) * Zumiez (1999-May 31, 2016) * Things Remembered (1996-January 2016) * H&R Block (1987--January 2016) Restaurants * Dave & Buster's (2006-May 31, 2016) * Carrabba's Italian Grill (2005-May 31, 2016) * Cheesburger In Paradise (2010-March 2016) Food court * Auntie Anne's (1993-May 31, 2016) * Subway (1995-May 31, 2016) * Big Island Smoothie (Kiosk) (2005-December 2015) * Charley's Grilled Subs (2000-February 2016) * Chick-fil-A (1999-March 2016) Entertainment/attractions * AMC Theatres Bourgen 8 (2001-May 31, 2016) (final movie shown was "This Is The End" due to the mall's closure) * General Cinema Bourgen 8 (1970-2001; replaced with AMC Theatres) * Chuck E. Cheese's (1994-May 28, 2016) * 4Kids World (June 2003-August 2012; replaced with SkyDome) * SkyDome (May 2014-May 31, 2016) * Children's Play Area (2004-May 31, 2016) (located in the food court) Closing signs Bourgeon Mall closing sign.png Canton, NY GNC closing sign.png Canton, NY Disney Store closing sign.png Canton, NY Justice closing sign.png Canton, NY Aeropostale closing sign.png Canton, NY Zales closing sign.png Category:Dead malls Category:New York Category:United States Category:Malls